Hey Juliet
by DramaEnsues
Summary: Hey I've been watching you Every little thing you do Every time I see you pass In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast Will you be my Romeo?


The girl watched from behind the trees as she saw cops covering the grave yard and a man and a boy- specifically Isaac Lahey being interrogated. She was hiding not far away but close enough to hear the conversation between him, his father and the cop. She crouched low to the ground and dusted off her pants as she panted from the sprint she had down trying to get to school. But, as curiosity was always her weakness, she stayed where she was to hear about this mysterious boy.

"It's Lahey- Isaac Lahey"

"Do you work for your father Isaac?"

"When he's not in school- where he should be in 20 minutes" She glanced at her watch noticing the time. Crap, now she definitely was screwed. She should be going, as she knew if she got a tardy what would happen after school.

"Yah, I understand that but I've got a missing teenage girl on our case so I need our witnesses here. She's not wearing any clothes so if she were out here at night when the temperatures really drop-"

"I'm sorry I didn't see anything."

His father scoffed, "I'm sure if he saw a naked girl outside a computer screen, he'd remember." Isaac bent his head down, trying to avoid anyone's gaze as his father embarrassed him.

"How'd you get that black eye Isaac?" She narrowed her eyes, trying to see his eyes but she was to far away to notice the boys dreamy blue eyes.

"School"

"School fight?"

"Nah, lacrosse."

"Lacrosse? You play for Beacon Hills? My son plays for the team. Well- he's on the team but he doesn't typically play. Not yet anyways." Isaac stared behind Mr. Stinlinksi at Derek, watching his every move. "Something wrong Isaac?" The curious girl glanced to her left to see a man standing there- watching Isaac. She glanced at Isaac again to see him noticing her, which caused him to snap out of his gaze.

"Uh no sir. I just remembered that I have a morning practice to get too."

"Just one more question, do you get many grave robberies here?"

"A few. Usually takes things like jewelry."

"What'd this one take?"

"A liver."

The girl gasped, but decided to bolt. Today was not the day for her. Curiosity wouldn't kill the cat. It would kill her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey," The girl whispered softly to her so called 'friends' Lydia and Allison. The two greeted their friend and continued the conversation due to the fact their friend rarely spoke up.

"You really don't remember anything?"

"They call it Puis state. Which is basically saying we have no idea why I can't remember running through the woods for two days. But personally I'm okay. I lost nine pounds." She giggled as the other two smiled at her demeanor.

"Are you ready for this?" Allison asked her, concern written over her face.

"Please, it's not like my aunt's a serial killer." The two girls stared in shock at Lydia as she opened the door, leaving the two to follow inside to find everyone, stopped to stare at Lydia.

Allison was a good friend to lean into her ear to give her comfort, "Maybe it's the nine pounds." Allison whispered to her as Lydia shook it off and strutted away from them. Allison and the quiet teen departed ways, smiling to each other as their unwritten goodbyes.

Once she slammed her locker shut she rammed straight into something big... And tall.

The girl whispered a sorry and pushed her way through the person, like they didn't exist. Why should she care about others when all she was, was a ghost to them?

"Here- you dropped this." I heard someone say as they grabbed her arm. She flinched at the contact even though it was soft and gentle. She turned around and looked up to see the gorgeous Isaac Lahey... With a black eye. So she heard correctly.

"What... What happened to your eye?" She asked softly as the Greek God in front of her looked at her with his lightning blue eyes.

"Lacrosse. That's all..." He said faintly as he passed her, her journal and phone. When the girl grabbed her items, the two's hands brushed as though electricity had run through the two of them, making the two's eyes connect trying to see if the other had felt the sensation in the pits of their stomach.

The girl let go of him and started to leave when he called out to her, before the warning bell could interrupt him.

"What's your name?!" He asked, raising his voice to yell at her.

"Juliet." That was the only thing on his mind for the rest of the day- her, Juliet.


End file.
